Night Scare
by wingfright
Summary: Robin has been sent home by Batman during a patrol but, he meets a sinister villain on the way that will make his life a nightmare. Batman and robin-centric, but the team will be included in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

**This is my first real fic I tried to write on years ago but failed miserably. I don't own anything. I am also wondering if there is a beta reader out there for me that would help me a long with this fic.**

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter**

**Wingfright**

It was a warm night in Gotham, with a light breeze flowing over the roof tops which made the dynamic duo's capes flutter calmly as they argued. Batman's voice was annoyed verging on angry. Tonight had been a slow night for the heroes which meant Batman had not been able to vent out his anger by pummeling crooks.

"Robin, we will discuss this more back at the cave". He said as he continued watching the streets below for any possible action. He knew Robin was not going to let this issue go and make it easy for him tonight.

"But Batman, the team needs me what if a big mission comes up and I'm not there because I'm on a class trip to D.C, I have been there hundreds of times, I don't want to go."

Dick was putting his foot down the members of Young Justice were finally getting in tune with each other and this stupid school trip could put the team back weeks.

"Robin, go home we will talk about this later but for the rest of tonight your grounded"

"But!" Robin tried to continue to plead his case again but couldn't get another word out before Batman leaped from the ledge leaving him behind.

Robin was angry at his mentor; he was now fourteen and should be able to make some decisions for himself. He was a freaking super hero for crying out loud! But Dick knew better than to disregard the order to go home he was just luck to have his R-Cycle tonight just a few blocks away from where he and Batman were just stationed.

As he swung down next to his bike he retrieved his grappling hook and put on his helmet. As he was riding though Gotham he was still fuming about how Bruce had treated him.

'_Why can't he just let me make some of my own decision for once, I hate taking school trips I have no friends and just end up tagging along with the teachers the whole time. I finally have something that I can belong too and people that I can actually call my friends. This whole situation sucks!'_

But as Dick was deep in thought he failed to recognize the weird fog he was riding into until he was completely immersed.

'_This is bad' _Dick thought as he slowed down the motorcycle because the fog was getting so dense that he could not see a foot in front of him. He realized this situation could be a plot against him and so he pressed a little button on his utility belt that enabled his tracking device just to be safe as he dismounted his bike next to the curb… Well at least he hoped it was a curb.

At this time Dick was feeling a little off and he hoped it was just because he was disoriented by the fog. He heard footsteps and got into a fighting stance, it sounded like it was four or five people walking towards him.

"Who's there? Come out and show yourselves!" He called to the figures just now appearing through the mist.

As they came closer he saw four men in all black and a hooded figure with a noose around his neck.

"Scarecrow!" Robin exclaimed as he whipped out a batarang from his utility belt. Dick was now worried sure he could probably take down the four thugs but the Scarecrow by himself! Needless to say he was a bit worried.

'_Maybe if defeat the Scarecrow I may be able to show Bruce that I am old enough to make my own decisions' _and with that thought Robin lunged at the thugs, they were bigger than him but he was much faster. He knocked down two of the baddies and flipped over their heads but he missed the landing. Since he stumbled on his landing one of the thugs was able to get a hold of his foot and yanked him upwards into the air which made robin's stomach turn. As the man was holding robin by the ankles he struggled to break free as the other three thugs used him as a punching bag.

Scarecrow motioned for them to halt for a moment. Robin was breathing heavy as the weight of his injuries were now fully upon him, he knew he probably had a broken rib and some sever bruising to look forward too when he got out of this mess.

"So, Little Robin I have found you all alone without your protector to chase away your fears, what are you scared of little Robin… Well you will find out soon won't you" The Scarecrow was approaching him as he rocked his head back and forth which made Robin's heat race.

"What did you do to me?" Robin spoke as he was still being hung upside-down by the crook, feeling more afraid by the moment.

"I simply am going to make all your fears come to haunt you, you have been ingesting a slow acting fear gas that will keep you from staying conscious for long periods of time. I am going to use you as my lab rat for this new experiment, But to speed the process along… well you know I am a bit impatient when it comes to these things. Here is a more concentrated dose to keep you from being too much of a problem" He paused long enough to pull out a syringe "Hold him boys" he ordered the men.

At this time robin was completely unaware of the impending doom of the needle because he was already in the depths of his worst nightmare.

**Well? What did you think… it's gonna get better I swear! Next chapter will include a morgue! What's the verdict should I continue or not? Please no flames :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi**

**Thank you guys so much for all your kind reviews and I want apologize for how long it is taking to get this story out here. I only have 3 weeks of school left so I am buried under research papers and career plans as soon as I am done I can devote more of myself to writing poorly written fanfiction. This chapter was written with haste so I am sorry I promise the next one will be much much much better and longer and all around better! Please review… No Flames, I don't think my poor heart could handle it.**

**Thank you soooooooooo much,**

**Wingfright**

It was a lonely mount Justice Wally was listening to music in his room, he was angry that the Big Bat for making Robin go home last night when Wally was staying at Mount Justice to hang out with his Best Bud. "Man even Supes and Megan are gone" Wally complained to himself.

"Does he not like me or something? Well does he really like anybody, I mean gosh he doesn't even seem to like Rob most of the time, I guess I'll never understand that relationship"

As Wally was about to switch to the next song on his laptop he was startled by a pop-up.

_Hey KF,_

_You're getting this message because I activated my tracker device. I may be fine, or I may be not. Either way alert the bat if I don't respond to you in 45 minutes. _

_I trust ya KF_

_Robin_

"Shit" Kid Flash thought to himself "This has to be bad if Rob activated our private tracking devices" Just a few months ago Robin was showing KF how to program a tracking device when Wall got a great idea. "Hey Rob, why don't we have like a secret tracking device that will only alert each other if were in a tight spot or something"

Robin thought for a moment " KF I already have a tracker that is linked to the batcave..." But Robin stopped and looked at his best friend downtrodden face and gave in "Okay Wal, let's get to work"

Kf remembered that day well robin and him both linked their trackers with each other's computers and agreed to alert the others mentor if they did not respond within 20 minutes of the tracker being switched on.

"Well only 35 more minutes till I notify Batman, I really hope Rob calls before then"

Laughing was heard from the Larson Street Mortuary, not that anyone would be around to hear it at 2 in the morning. Strapped to an autopsy table stirred the Boy Wonder, as he opened his eyes he was blinded by a terrible overhead light, he was terrified. "Who's there!" he demanded

"Well I see the patient is fighting my serum, tell me boy are you scared yet?" Scarecrow leaned over the table blocking out the light with his terrible mask "I'll never be scared by the likes of you" he defiantly spat at the masked man even though he was shaking on the inside.

"Well it seems you did not learn your lesson earlier, shall we play?" He chuckled, and removed himself from blocking the blinding light and quickly returned with a scalpel in his hand. Robin sucked in a breath as the scalpel cut the flesh on his collar bone bloodying his uniform. "Come on now you have to be scared now boy wonder the pain should only assist my serum" Robin did not respond to his captive he only grimaced. The Scarecrow went to work making bloody lines on Robin only to stop when Robin whimpered.

"Come on now child" Scarecrow scolded "That's it! I think I am done playing with you for now I want you to be tormented by your fears and by god I will have what I want" As the Scarecrow yelled he plunged his scalpel into the lower abdomen of the boy wonder.

This time Robin could not hold back the scream he was blinded by the pain, as soon as he stopped screaming he noticed scarecrow pouring something into his wound. But by the time he noticed it was too late. Robin writhed on the table as much as his restraints allowed his eyes were open but unseeing, his screaming was the ultimate satisfaction for the Scarecrow as he drank them in he took in the sight of the bleeding and battered child and laughed, the Bat would never find his sidekick in time before he bled out from his stomach wound.

He motioned for one of his lackeys to move the boy. "Put him in the cooler, he will soon be in one anyway let's get a jump start"

The man lifted the anguished child from the table to the next room and placed him on another stainless steel tray, but this time he did not strap the child down he just slid the tray into the Refrigerator and locked the door. You could hear the poor child screaming and pounding on the inside of the body cooler and it made the Scarecrow laugh, drinking it in " Alas boys we should leave, The bats will be on a rampage when he finds the body" with that he and his lackeys left the child to die in his worst nightmares.

**Next chapter, Batman is back in the picture!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, Everyone!

I am so sorry that I took so long to update, school is out for a couple weeks so hopefully I will be able to make some serious progress on this story. But I really do want to acknowledge so seriously awesome reviewers… EHEM!

JakeFl: Thank you so much for your reviews I am sorry about not getting back to you about being a Beta but really hates me… my mail has not been working. But I did want to let you know that they old 60's Batman is probably my most favorite thing ever! A few of my friends and I actually just met Adam West and Burt Ward couple of weeks ago… It was wondrous.

Shizuku Tsukishima74 : No seriously you rock! I will be completely done with my degree in December so keep going it gets better and good luck!

Chibi Lauryn: I am so sick of school work!

Lady Queria: Thank you for writing such a palatable review! More angst to come!

kittyvamp18: I do LOVE pocky! The Scarecrow is by far my favorite villain, we met a guy at a convention dressed up as the Scarecrow he was AMAZING! Plus he actually had fear gas that smelled really good (it was Axe lol)

jukori: Thank you! And don't die I love my reviewers!

puppet-with-a-gunXD: I got it, thank you!

Well now that that order of business is taken care of… Here it is.

Wally was in a state of panic, it had been 44 minutes and 30 seconds since Rob's message was delivered to him and still no sign of him. Wally had a knot in his stomach, he knew something was going down and it wasn't good. He needed to call Bats and with that thought he sat back down at his computer and opened a com link to the big man.

When the man popped up on screen he seemed less together than usual and before Wally could spill Batman spoke up.

"Have you seen Robin?"

"Eh No. That's actually why I was contacting you" After telling Batman of their private trackers he learned that Robin did not actually return to the cave to meet batman after patrol. And his mentor was obviously angry with the apparent teenage rebellion that he thought his partner was displaying. But now Batman's expression changed and Wally knew Bats was worried about his little bird.

"Do you need any help" Wally asked worriedly

"No I can take it from here, Thank you" And with that Batman severed the com link.

Wally was surprised that Batman had actually thanked him but his worry overshadowed his astonishment.

" I guess all I can do is wait, which is very, very unlike me" Wally thought to himself has he flopped back on to his bed waiting to get word that his best pal was okay.

At the cave Bruce sat at the computer vigorously typing hoping to be able to locate Robin though his tracking device on his motorcycle. On the outside Bruce seemed calm and collected but in his mind he was beyond worried about his son. Then it happened a bleep on the screen showing where robin's bike was and without a second to spare the Batmobile was revving its engine flying out of the cave.

As Batman drove he couldn't help replaying the last few days with Dick in his head, they were fighting constantly about this school trip, he knew dick was a dedicated crime fighter but he had no real reason why he did not want to go on this trip. In the last few months Dick had not talked about any other of his friends that the ones in Young Justice, and Bruce thought that this would be a great time for him to spend with his civilian friends.

As Bruce finished his last thought an alarm went off in the Batmobile. It was the alarm for a toxin in the air, which in itself was unsettling but the worst part was when he saw the R-cycle in the middle of the fog. Batman turned on his respirator before exiting the car; he needed to look for clues to where robin was. As he was walking to the bike he noticed someone placed flowers on the seat. Batman was cautious as he approached but on a closer inspection it turned out to be a plain funeral wreath and it had Robin spelled out on the red ribbon that hung in its center. At this point Bruce was unnerved someone planned to take his partner but whom. On a closer inspection the wreath had a tag on it specifying which funeral home the wreath was from.

"_They want me to find him" _Bruce thought _"Hang on Robin I am on my way" _with that last thoughtthe Batmobile was speeding off to its next destination.

He was cold that is all that he could make out in the cold and dark place they put him.

"_They didn't even bother to tie me up" _Robin thought as he started to do a mental check on his body, he could move all of his limbs which was a good sign. His stomach though was killing him literally; he could feel the blood flow from it with every heart beat which was making him a little woozy. Robin tried to flip off his back so he could have a better chance at getting out of this place but even with the smallest movement the edges of his vision started to blacken and he knew he would pass out if he didn't stay still.

Slowly a light was turned on in his prison and it opened up to Bruce staring at him. He was in a room that looked like it could have been out of a hospital

"It took you long enough didn't it?" a cheeky Robin said to the Batman, but then he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Batman watch out!" he yelled as he saw the joker raise a gun and pull the trigger. And then it was like everything was in slow motion he watched Bruce fall to the floor blood spewing from his chest, gasping for breath. But before he could say anything Joker shot again straight for Batman's head.

"NOOOO!" He screamed as Bruce's lifeless eyes stared at him. Dick was going to be sick as he saw joker dragging the body of the batman past him towards the brain matter and blood escaping the exit wounds leaving a trail on the floor behind them. But just before the Joker left the room he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the boy wonder. Bang! Robin could feel his body seize as the bullet entered his chest and the darkness enveloped him once again.

This chapter was really hard to write since I have been out of the game so long. It will not be that long until the next update I swear.


End file.
